


My Sunshine

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short meowrail's fic about their end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine…_

 

Her hands and knees made little sound as she crawled through the vents. She huffed and blew a piece of her bangs out of her face. A faint light showed at the end of the vent and her eyes brightened a bit, her crawling pace increasing until she reached the grate.

 

_My only sunshine…_

 

He began to smile as the breath was slowly taken from him. Darkness edged its way over his vision, blocking out the grinning, malicious face before him. As the void overtook him, his fading thought was, “At least she’s safe…”

 

_You make me happy when skies are gray…_

 

She couldn’t think clearly as she watched him fall back. All she could see was his bright blue smiling face. Why? _Why was he smiling?_ Before her eyes, she saw their feelings jams, his bright face when they talked about Aradia, the time he sung her a song about a “b100” boy when she was sad until she smiled. She saw the shoosh paps, the pale dates, she saw it all in a split second.

 

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…_

 

He had gone to protect her, to protect them. He had told her to stay put. Why didn’t she go with him? Why did she stop by her shipping murals? Why didn’t she follow after him anyway? Maybe if she did, this wouldn’t have happened. “I could have helped him before this…” She thought as she leapt out, claws at the ready.

 

_Please don’t take…_

 

It was useless. His killer couldn’t be stopped now. A sharp pain shot up her arm from her wrist. Her mind stopped as he dragged her claws across his face _on his own will_.

 

_My sunshine…_

 

He easily threw her beside him. She inched closer to his body as the other came closer, club in hand. Her hand touched his side, dragging her eyes toward his body. “Equius…” She whispered, then it all went black with a sickening crunch.

 

_Away…_


End file.
